A Song Yet To Sing
by littlehalliwell
Summary: Piper gets a second chance at singing when she is forced by the ones she love.


What are the chances of me singing again

A SONG YET TO SINGbyKITKAT

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Patty or Penny. And I surely don't own the songs "I'll Be With You in Your Dreams, The Rose, I Hope You Dance."

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to post the whole story since I was celebrating my B-day and school was restarting. Thanks all who waited and I hope you enjoy this story. Oh, and I did some changes too.

What are the chances of me singing again? Try slim to none. That was what I thought it would be, but I was wrong. I was suckered into singing again. The last time I sung was when I was thirteen years old. It was at a talent show. First prize was a scholarship of five hundred dollars. My sisters and I were signed up. Prue was going to do a little Shakespeare, Phoebe was going to do a dance, and I was going to sing a song.

The competition was harsh. The contestants were narrow down until there were three finalists. One of the finalists was I, but in the end, I didn't win. Some girl who did a gymnastics thing won the prize and I vowed never to sing again. But I broke that vow. And I can blame my family for it. 

It was one of those hot, sunny days in Paris. I have been living in Paris for ten years with my husband Leo and our kids Taylor, Melinda and soon to be twins. We moved here after I didn't want to leave after our honeymoon, which we went on two weeks after Prue's death. Ever since we came here, I didn't want to leave. I told Leo that I didn't want to return to San Francisco. So we stayed here and started our new life.

My sister, on the other hand, missed me. Since I haven't been around in a long time, I missed her wedding, baby showers, and the birthday parties. I did e-mail her everyday so we kept in touch. We set up a week were our families can meet. It would be in a few days since we decided that she should come over to Paris. 

That was a few days ago. She was due to come today.

The house was a mess. There were toys everywhere, and not a kid in sight to clean it up. That's because they were at school. They were due home in a few hours, so I had the house to my self. Leo was 'up there' with the Elders, so I was lonely.

I was just about finished washing the dishes when the phone rang.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Hey Pipe, It's me," said a familiar voice.

"Pheebs. What are you doing calling?"

"Well, we need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"We don't know French, and we are stuck at the airport. Can you pick us up?"

I looked around the house. "I guess I could."

"Great. Thanks. See you when you get here."

"Bye." 

I hung up the phone and decided to tell Leo.

"Leo!" I yelled up to the ceiling.

Just then blue lights lit up the room and Leo was there.

"What is it, honey? Is something wrong?" Leo asked walking up to me.

"No, nothings wrong. I just wanted to tell you that the in-laws are in town and I am about to go pick them up at the airport."

Leo let out his deep breath that he was holding in. "Ok. Want me to come with you?"

"No I can handle it. Would you clean up the house, though?" 

"Sure, no problem."

"Ok, got to run, bye," I said kissing him on the cheek.

He returned the kiss by kissing me on the lips. "Bye."

I ran out of the house and headed down to the airport in my van. By the time I got down there, the traffic was bad. 

"Why does this have to happen now?" I thought to myself. 

It took thirty minutes to get down to the airport. Once there, it took me a while to find a parking spot. I settled by parking across the street and took a tram over.

Once inside, the place was packed. I didn't know which way to go. I decided to go up to the clerk and asked.

"Pardon je, monsieur. Je suis regardant pour la essor Amerique?" I asked him where the flight from America was.

"Amerique? Vas en Porte 26." He said that it was at Gate 26.

"Merci." I thanked him and ran over to Gate 26.

As I approached, I saw Phoebe pacing back and fourth, Cole sitting down with a baby in his arms, and two kids running around them both.

"Sorry I'm late," I said walking towards them.

Phoebe's eyes widen and she ran to hug me. "Piper!"

"Hey Pheebs. How have you been?"

"Great. Just great. I see you have been great also," she said patting my stomach. "When are you due?"

"Any day now."

Phoebe's eyes was concerned. "You should have sent Leo to pick us up. You shouldn't be walking around. You should be resting."

"So, are you going to introduce me to the family?" I asked changing the subject.

Cole gather up the kids and walked over to us.

"This is Bricen and Kaela. And Cole is holding baby Darian," said Phoebe.

"Kids, say hi to your Aunt Piper," Cole said.

"Hi," Bricen and Kaela said excitedly.

Bricen was a younger version of Cole. He looked to be about 12 years olds. Next to him was his sister Kaela. She appeared to be an 8-year-old version of Phoebe. If I didn't see Phoebe and Cole, I would have thought the kids were they. Well, turned young again. 

"Hi kids," I said back to them. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," everyone said at once.

We walked out of the airport and took the tram back to my car. Once everyone was buckled in, I started the car and we headed back to my place. On the way home, I drove everyone by the Eiffel Tower.

"Can we come back and visit this place?" Kaela asked

"We can do that tomorrow once my kids are out of school," o told her.

We finally pulled up to the house.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Bricen exclaimed looking up at the house.

"Did I forget to mention that there's enough room for everyone to have their own room?" I joked.

"No, you forgot that part," Phoebe said.

"Well, now you know why I never told you I lived in Paris. If I would have, you would have moved in with me.

"No I wouldn't," Phoebe said smiling.

We headed up to the door and Leo greeted us.

"Bonsoir. Good evening and welcome all," He said hugging Phoebe.

"You never change, do you?" Phoebe joked.

"I guess not," he replied.

We led everyone into the house and showed where each person would sleep. Hours later, everyone was sitting down relaxing when the kids came home.

"Mom, we're home," Taylor shouted as he and Melinda entered the house.

When they walked in, they froze in their place. Neither one spoke. Neither one of them has met their cousins; let alone, Phoebe and Cole. The only people they have met, who were family, were Grams, Mom, and Prue. Melinda ran to me and tried to hide. Taylor took charge as usual.

"Hello," Taylor said with a smile.

'Kids, I'll like you to meet the rest of the Halliwell family," I started as Taylor sat down next to his dad. "Over there on the couch is your Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole, who is holding baby Darian, and on the floor near the TV are their kids Bricen and Kaela.

"Nice to meet you all," Taylor said. 

Melinda was sitting on my lap still trying to hide from the new faces. 

I turned to Phoebe and Cole. "These are my children Taylor and Melinda.

"Hello," Phoebe said to Taylor.

I could feel the tension in the room. My kids weren't use to having many people in the house. Even though they are related, they still felt nervous. Luckily Taylor, my strong one, was brave enough to say hi. Melinda was my shy baby. That's why she never said a word to anyone.

Dinnertime came and everyone sat around the table. I was in the kitchen preparing the dinner, when Phoebe walked in. 

"Hey Pipe. What's for dinner? Phoebe asked.

"It is a little French dish that I thought you all would like."

"I didn't want to ask this earlier, but I wanted to know something," Phoebe started.

"What I asked?" 

"Why does Melinda seem to always hides whenever someone goes near her? I mean, ever since she's been home, she's either been next to you or locked herself in your room."

"She's been like that since she was born. She's never gone near her brother or Leo. I'm luckily enough that she will go to school with her brother. But once at home she's like a ghost.

Phoebe chuckled, "She won't go near Leo? Then where would she sleep?"

"Melinda has a room next to ours. Whenever Leo is gone, she'll come crawl in bed with me. And when Leo gets home, Mel won't move so, he'll have to go sleep in another room."

"Ok that's weird."

Just then Leo walks in.

"What's this, a sisterly chat? We have hungry kids waiting for their food," Leo jokes walking over and kissing me on the cheek. 

"The food is just about done. Where is my helper?"

"Tay went to his friends house and Mel is too young to carry a food tray."

"What? Tay was told to stay here. We have company. Go call up his friend and tell him to get home now."

Leo left to go make the call.

I turned to see the look on my sister's face. "Sorry about that. I told him not to leave."

"Well, it looks like he doesn't like the fact that we are all here"

"Don't say that. He's just not use to you yet. We need to give him time."

"Maybe your right. Why don't I help you with the food and I could also get Cole to help."

"Would you?"

"No problem," Phoebe said as she walks out of the room. Moments later, she and Cole came in to help.

After we were done with dinner, the doorbell rung. I went to answer it. Outside were Mrs. Andrews and Taylor.

"Hi Piper. Leo called me and said you needed Taylor home."

"Thanks Phyllis," I said ushering Taylor into the house. I shut the door and looked at him.

"Mom, I can explain…" Taylor started.

"You better have a good explanation!" I yelled.

Leo must have heard because he came in.

"Mom, all I wanted was some time away from al this noise. It's just too crowed here with these strangers!"

"Strangers? These are your relatives!"

"Honey, calm down. Tay just wanted some time away. I wouldn't blame him," Leo said stepping in to help.

"That doesn't give him the right to leave this house!"

Leo tried to hug me, to calm me down, but I pushed him away. 

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

It must have gotten louder because Phoebe and Cole came in. Cole told Taylor to go in the living room with his cousins.

"Piper, calm down," Leo said.

"Calm down? Calm down? I don't need to calm down!" 

"Piper…"

Just then I tossed my hands up and I accidentally blew up the plant behind Phoebe. She jumped up and landed in Cole's arms. 

"Leo, stay away from me!" I said. Then I ran up the stairs and locked myself in m room. 

Melinda was in the room. I sat on the bed and she walked over to me. I picked her up and we both cried.

Leo was about to follow me but Phoebe pulled him back. "Just let her calm down."

"I'm worried about her. She has never been like this before."

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

"That might work."

Phoebe climbed the steps to the third floor. Once she got up there, she started walking down the hall to my room. But something stopped her. It was the sound of music. She walked over to the room the noise was coming from and opened the door. Inside, Taylor was playing on the piano. He stopped when he saw Phoebe. 

"What was that you were playing? It was good."

"Oh, nothing. Just a song I made up."

"Can I hear more of it?"

"Sure."

Taylor started playing.

"If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry. And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye. Don't look back at this time it's a time of heartbreak and distress. Remember me, remember me because I'll be with you in your dreams."

Phoebe closed her eyes. The tune made her think of mom and how we all felt when she died that one summers day.

"How do you like it?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, that was real good. Do you have more to it?"

"Not yet, I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Well, when it's done, come and get me. I would like to hear the rest of it."

"Ok." Taylor said.

Phoebe left Taylor to his playing and went to go look for me. Five minutes later she came to a door. Phoebe tried the knob, but it was locked. She knocked on the door.

"Go away," I said in a muffle voice.

"Piper, it's only me. Can I come in?"

I thought for a sec and then looked at Mel. She shook her head yes and ran to sit on my bed. That was my cue to let Phoebe in. I unlocked the door and Phoebe cam in.

"Wow! This room is huge! You have plenty of room for everything."

"Well, I used to need all this room, but I don't need it anymore. I'm thinking of switching rooms with Taylor."

"Why's that?" 

"Because this room is too big for one person."

Phoebe looked at Melinda and Melinda gave her the 'something's up' look. 

"One person? But I thought you shared this room with Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"Not anymore I do!" I yelled tossing the papers I had in my hand into the trashcan. 

"You can't mean that, Piper. You love Leo very much."

"I loved Leo. Passed tense." 

Phoebe looked worried. 'What was her sister saying?' She thought. She turned and sat on the bed.

"You don't mean that, do you?" she asked.

"I mean every word I say. Now either we change the subject or you can excuse yourself from my room."

As I said that, a white light filled my room and standing next to me was mom, grams, and Prue.

"Grams! Mom!" Phoebe said jumping off the bed and running to them.

"Auntie Prue!" Mel said running to Prue.

I just stood there. I was so angry at the thought of Leo that I couldn't say a word. Mom came next to me and pulled me in for a huge.

"Oh mom," I said as the tears came rolling down my face.

"There, there, my little one. It's going to be alright," she said.

"Wait. I thought you were all ghost?" Phoebe said.

"The Elders said all three of us can come back to Earth for a few days as humans to help fix the problem here," grams explained.

"Yippy! Auntie Prue, Grammy, and Great Grammy get to stay here with us," Melinda said with a huge grin.

Phoebe looked over at her. "And I thought you never talked."

"Oh, I do talk, Aunt Phoebe. Just not in front of boys."

Everyone laughed.

"Why don't I let you three get started with whatever you need to fix and I'll take Mel out for ice cream," Phoebe suggested starting to walk out the door.

"I'll join you two," Prue said walking with Phoebe.

"Ok," Phoebe said as she, Prue, and Mel went out the door.

Once everyone was gone, grams sat down in a chair while mom and I sat together on the bed.

"Mind asking me what's wrong?" grams asked looking at me concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, Grams," I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"You can tell us, sweetie. We are here to help you," mom said.

"I wouldn't know where to start," I said.

"Then start from the beginning," grams suggested.

"Ok," I said starting from the beginning. "It started like this."

Four years earlier. 

It was a warm summer day. I had just gotten off the phone with Phoebe. She told me about how life was for her, about P3, and her new job. I was happy for her. When I got off the phone, familiar lights filled the room. Next thing I know, Leo was there.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked him.

"Great. How was your day?"

"Fine, just busy." 

"That's good." 

He pulled me close for a kiss when I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked shocked that I pulled away from him.

"Nothing. I just…I need to finish cleaning out the attic."

He looked up at the ceiling, "They're calling. I should be home by nightfall."

"See you then," I said as he orbed away.

Today

"Is that when it started?" grams asked.

"Yep. He never came back that night. I didn't see him for a few weeks. Then he came back. He did that again many times and never told me what happen and where he went. I knew I wasn't the only witch that he was in charge of, but I still worried. When I asked him where he went, he got all upset and started sleeping in the living room. That was when Melinda started crawling in bed with me. She was only two and she stopped going near her father. I was both scared and upset."

"So, this all started four years ago? This has been going on that long?" mom asked.

"Yep. But then it all stopped 10 months ago and he started being back to his usual self. I kept all the angry inside of me and never told him how I felt. Then something had to push it and I blew up at my son and Leo." I said with tears stinging my eyes again. "Tay is probably scared to come near me now."

"No he isn't," grams said. "He knows how you feel, that's why he is calm and right now in his room. He is giving you time to cool off. He loves you."

"And Leo isn't mad at you either," mom said.

"What?"

"He's worried about you. He was going to come up here and talk to you but Phoebe wouldn't let him. He's downstairs scared about you, wondering if you are alright."

"And I think you should go talk to him," grams added.

"But I can't," I said.

"Yes you can. And you know you want to." 

"Just go downstairs and talk to Leo," mom said encouraging.

"No," I said as I lie on the bed and put the pillow over my head.

Grams got up from the chair and walked to the door. "I'm going to go talk to Leo. You try to talk to her."

She left the room.

Mom pulled the pillow from my face and lifted me onto her lap and rocked me.

"I can't face him. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I don't want to hurt him."

"I know. Why do you think I am here? I'm here to comfort you until you are ready talk to him."

"That might be a very long time, you know."

"No it won't. I know you, Piper, and nothing would keep you away from him."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

A smile crept across my face. Mom saw it and smiled too. "I love you, mom. And I know, I know you are right."

"I love you too, dear," she said as she hugged me and we both walked out together.

Meanwhile, Grams was downstairs talking with Leo.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's upset right now. But she'll get over it once Patty is done talking to her."

"Are you sure, Penny?"

"Yes. I know my girls. She'll be ready to talk soon, but for now we should take it slow."

"Ok," he said as he heard mom and I coming down the stairs.

Grams walked over to me and gave me a hug, "You ok now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can I talk with Leo alone?"

"Sure," grams said as her and mom walked out of the room.

Leo helped me to sit on the couch. 

"About earlier…" I started.

"It's ok. You were just upset," Leo said.

"No, please just listen. I should have said this earlier but I was afraid to. Leo, I know this might sound selfish, but it's the way I feel. I think you are spending too much time working for Them. This past few years has been hard on both the kids and I. You haven't been home longer than a day before you're called off again. I know you have others to worry about, but what about us?" I started to cry. "Sometimes I don't think you care about the kids or me anymore."

Leo started to protest, but I continued on.

"Whenever I asked you where you've been you'd distant yourself and that makes me even more upset," I added, but then I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room crying harder and went back upstairs and locked the door. I didn't even hear Leo calling out my name when I ran out. 

Leo walked out of the room when mom and grams started to walk in.

"Did she…" mom started to ask.

"She told me why she was upset, but before I can respond, she ran out of the room and back upstairs." Leo explained.

" I'll go talk to her," grams said as she started to leave the room.

"Wait mom. I should be the one to talk to her," mom said as she went passed grams and headed towards my room. 

When she got there, she knocked on the door but no one replied.

"Piper, it's me. Can I come in?" mom asked.

I still didn't answer. I was laying on my bed thinking.

"Come on sweetie. Please open the door."

Prue, Phoebe and Melinda came walking up towards the room with ice cream.

"How's everything going?" Phoebe asked.

"She's talked to Leo, but then she ran back up here and locked herself in her room," mom explained.

Prue looked at mom and said, "Can I try talking with her? Maybe some sisterly advice might work." 

"Be my guest, " mom said as she, Phoebe, and Melinda walked down the hall to see what Taylor was up to.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" Prue asked knocking on my door lightly.

I heard Prue's voice and decided to let her in. I opened the door and she stood there with a smile.

"Come in," I said not looking into her eyes. Prue walked in and sat down in a chair near the window. "So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to visit and see if you wanted to talk." Prue said with a smile.

"If it's about Leo, forget about it."

"No, it's not about Leo at all. I was just wondering if you were ever going to go back to San Francisco. I mean, Phoebe doesn't live in the Manor, and I don't want to see it go up for sell."

"You want me to move back into the Manor?"

"Well…yeah."

"I would have to think about that." I sat on my bed and think. 'What harm can be done with moving back? I can work at P3 again and the kids would have fun going to the beach.' I look at the look on Prue's face. A shy smile crept up her lips. "Sure, I'll move back if the kids want to."

"Great! Why don't we go ask them now so you guys can go back to the states with Phoebe and family."

I thought for a sec and then said, "How long are you, mom, and grams going to be here for?"

"Well, we we're supposed to be her until the problem is fixed, but I bet it's going to be a long time. Why do you asked?"

"Well, I want you all to come with me back to the Manor. I'm a little nervous because I haven't been there for so long."

"How about I make a deal with you. We'll come with you for a few days if you promise to talk to Leo again and solve this little problem you have."

I was about to protest when there was another knock on the door. Prue looked at me to open the door. I walked over to it and opened it. There stood grams, Phoebe, mom, and of course Leo.

"Well?" Prue asked.

I gave up. "Guess what?" I started. "We're moving back to San Francisco."

"We are? You mean I'm back in the family now?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry about earlier.I don't want you to leave. We'll find a way to solve our problem and I think moving back home will help out."

"You sure?" 

"I'm positive."

Next thing we both know, we were kissing like old times again. Prue hugged Phoebe and grams and mom smiled. 

The two weeks past and we were all on the plane back to San Francisco.

"What's San Francisco like, mommy?" Mel asked looking out the window.

"Well, it's different than Paris. You have plenty of sea water, the cars drive on the opposite sides of the street, every speaks different languages, and we have a trolley like system."

"Wow," Mel said.

I looked over at Taylor. He was busy writing down words and saying them to himself.

"What are you trying to memorize?" I asked him.

"Oh, just a song I'm working on."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," Tay said giving me the notebook. It didn't have a title yet and he had lots of words crossed out. I sung the song to myself.

"If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry. And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye. Don't look back at this time it's a time of heartbreak and distress. Remember me remember me because I'll be with you in your dreams. Don't cry I'm with you. Don't sigh I'm by your side. Don't cry I'm with you. Don't sigh I'm by your side. And though my flesh is gone. Ohhh oh. I'll still be with you at all times. And though my body's gone. Ohhh oh. I'll be there to comfort you at all times."

"Wow, That's a very powerful song you got there," I told him.

"You think so?"

"Yep."

The plane landed and everyone got out. We really didn't bring everything with us from France because we had plenty of things at the Manor to use. With what we didn't bring, we sold or gave them to charities. The things that I kept for sure were old baby clothes, photos, my clothes, dishes, and other things that are close to me. The kids got to keep all their stuff because at the Manor, we don't have stuff their age. 

All of our thing will arrive here in San Francisco by late tomorrow, so tonight, Taylor and Mel will have to share Prue's old room until we get their rooms done. What's going to happen is Leo and I are going to move into Prue's old room and Mel is going to have Phoebe's old room. Then we're going to redo my old room for the twins and fix up the basement for Taylor's studio/room. It's going to take lots of work, but I know with everyone's help, we'll get it done. 

The days went by and we were just about done with the rooms when I was told not to work by Leo.

"But Leo, I can do this."

"No. Piper you have to rest. This isn't good for you and the twins, especially when you are just about due."

"But…"

"No buts. Go on up to the room, I'll send Mel with you to keep you in there."

"Fine." 

I carefully walked up the stairs towards my room. It was the first one done. Mel's room was done to, and Leo, Tay, Cole, and everyone else were still working on the twins' room and Taylor's room.

Once all the rooms were done, I was aloud to go to the twins' room as long as I don't work on anything. I love the way they did the room. It was done in baby blue and pink paint on the walls, next to the window was the rocking chair, the one mom used to rock us in. On either sides of the room were the cribs, toys, stuff animals, and the changing table. This is the first time I had a baby room because when we had Tay and Mel, they slept in our room until the age of two. Now we'll have our privacy.

One night, when the kids were asleep, Prue, mom, and grams went back Up There, and Leo was out, my water broke. 

"Oh no, not now. Why do you two have to come now," I said climbing out of bed and went to grab the phone.

I called Phoebe and told her that the twins were coming. In less then five minutes, she was running up the stairs, getting Mel and Tay dressed, and helping me to the van. Cole was in there with Bricen, Kaela, and Darian. 

We drove to the hospital and I held onto Phoebe's hand tightly while she tried to comfort me. The pain was horrible. I felt like I was giving birth to two elephants instead of babies. The pain felt even worst than when I had Taylor and Melinda. But I guess I can expect that because I am having twins instead of just one child. 

It was five minutes later when I was being wheel chaired down to the delivery room. Phoebe came with me tot the room because Leo hadn't arrived yet. Cole was in the waiting room with Mel, Tay, Bricen, Kaela, and Darian. The room that we were put into was huge and there were very many instruments around the room, including needles. I don't like hospitals that much, but I was in one no doubt.

Phoebe sat in the chair next to my bed and I was in the bed. I was getting worried that Leo won't make it.

"Pheebs, what if Leo doesn't get here on time? What if the twins come before he does?"

"Don't worry Piper. Leo will be here soon. He'll never miss the birth."

"I hope you're rrriiiggghhhttt!" I said in between the pain.

Hours went by. The pain was horrible. Leo finally came. I was happy to see him. Phoebe went into the waiting room with Cole.

"How is she?" Cole asked.

"The contractions are coming closer. She should soon be having them." 

"Do you want any coffee? I'm going to go get some."

"Sure, I'll take one."

"Ok, be back in a few."

Cole left the room and Phoebe went to sit down with the kids.

Five hours later the twins were born and Leo and I were resting in a new room. The doctor said I have to stay a few nights for observation and then we are aloud to go home. Phoebe and Cole came into the room while all the kids went to see the twins in the nursery room.

"Hey Piper. How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, a little sore."

"Well that's normal."

"Here we brought you some flowers," Cole said handing them to me.

"Thank you. Have you two seen the twins yet?"

"No, we we're going to wait until the kids were done," said Phoebe.

"Oh, ok then," I said yawning.

"Looks like we better let you sleep," Leo said getting up out of the chair and letting Phoebe and Cole out.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Nowhere," Leo said with a smile as he shut the door.

"Leo!"

He didn't open the door.

"Leo!"

The minutes went by.

"Leo?"

I was starting to get scared now. Leo hasn't been back for a while now. I was about to get out of the bed and go looking for him when the door suddenly opened.

"Leo?"

"Shhh," Leo said coming in the door with two bundles in his arms. He was caring Lexie and Barrett. "I thought you would want to sleep with these two tonight."

"Leo, you're going to get into trouble for bringing them in here."

"No he wouldn't," came another voice. 

Next thing I know, mom walked into the room followed by Prue and Grams.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked.

"We came here to see the twins," Prue said walking over to Leo and taking Lexie.

"But you three are…"

"Not for the next two hours," Grams said.

Leo handed Barrett to mom.

"Wow, you're such a big boy," mom said,

"I think he got that from his father," Prue joked.

"Good one sis," I said with a laugh.

It was like this for two hours. Then everyone left and it was just Leo, the twins and I.

The days went by and soon we we're all back home. The twins slept in their own room and Leo and I slept in our room.

"Piper, there is something I wanted to ask you," Leo said one night.

"What did you want to ask?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, there's this big contest that is held every century between whitelighters where their charges compete against one another for a new power and I was wondering is you would do it?"

"Me? Why me? Why can't Phoebe do it?"

"They chose you."

"Why chose me?"

"Well, Phoebe, Cole, Taylor, Melinda, your mom, Penny, and Prue."

"What do I have to do?" I asked him.

"Well, you have to sing."

"Sing? No can't sing. I haven't sung in years. I'm not going to sing, Leo."

"Come on. You get a new power."

"Leo, have I told you what happen the last time I sung?"

"No, but…"

"I lost. I lost to someone better than me. What makes you think I'll win?"

Leo sat up in the bed and looked me straight in the eyes. "I know you can."

"You…"

"Listen. If you wont do it for me or yourself, will you at least do it for the ones who look up to you?"

I thought for a moment. He was right and he had a point. I can't let Mel, Tay, and the twins down. "Ok, I'll do it."

That was when it happened. I broke my vow.

The day of the competition went by slowly. I was up in my room trying to figure out what song I was going to sing. I had no clue what to sing, what so ever. I settle down and decided to sing a song which mom used to sing to my sisters and I when we were little. It was title The Rose.

The competition was held Up There. This would make it my third time ever going there, second to be remember. Leo and I arrived there early so that we can check out the view. Phoebe would be there later with the kids and Cole. Cole isn't really supposed to be here, but the Elders aloud it since they now trusted him and they were planning to make him good, possibly a whitelighter. 

There were many people up here. I felt like I was still on Earth with the amount of people who had shown up for this. I have never met any other of Leo's charges, and I won't tonight because only families of the competitors, the competitors, and their whitelighters were aloud to be here.

Leo went walking by himself for a bit when another whitelighter came up.

"Leo. I didn't expect you to be here."

"What do you want Devon?" Leo said irritated.

"I wanted you to meet the one who's going to win," Devon said gesturing to the person with him. "This is Elisa and she's going to go home with the new power tonight. So, who did you pick, Leo?"

"I chose Piper," Leo said proudly.

"Your wife? What makes you think she'll win?"

"Well, she has the voice of an angel and she doesn't have to cheat and use her magic to win."

"Who says there will be cheating? All I know is that Elisa is going to win and your Piper isn't, and if she does, I'm going to hunt her down and make her wish she didn't win." 

"Is that a treat?"

"Yes it is, Leo," Devon said as he walked away laughing.

They didn't know, but I was on the other side of the pillar and I heard it all. Tears come to my eyes and I fell to the floor. No one saw me or heard me, only Leo. He came running towards me and pick me up.

"Leo, I told you I shouldn't compete. Now look, either way something bad is going to happen to me and you."

"No Piper. Don't listen to Devon. I'll make sure no harm comes to you. Ok? Now dry those tears. We have a competition to win. 

Leo and I walked back towards the stage area and took our seats next to Phoebe, Cole, and the kids.

The competition started. One by one the contestants came up and sang their song. Everyone seem to be doing great, but I knew that my song will win. Soon it was time for me to go up, but before me was Elisa. She got up on stage and I made my way to the back to get ready for my turn. Elisa started her song. 

"I'll like to sing a song which was sung by my mom when I was little. It's called The Roes."

"What? Wait a minute. I was to be singing that song, why is she singing my song?" I yelled but no one listened.

Elisa:

*Some say love it is a river that drowns the tender reed

Some say love it is a razor that leaves your heart to bleed

Some say love it is a hunger an endless aching need

I say love it is a flower and you its only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance

It's the dream afraid of waking the never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give

And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long

And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter for beneath the bitter snows

Lies the seed that with the Sun's love in the spring becomes the rose* 

At the end, the crowd went into applause. They loved it. They lived her voice. But she took my song.

Just then I heard a voice behind me. It was mom.

"What am I going to sing now? She sung my song, the one I was going to sing," I said crying.

"Oh Piper, you'll figure out something. You always do."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just close your eyes and listen and the song will come to you."

"Ok mom," I said hugging her.

They called me up to perform. I walked onto the stage and everyone stared at me. Some people were whispering about me. About me being a Charmed One, marrying a whitelighter, and other things. Once I made it to the middle of the stage, everyone quiet down and looked at me.

I closed my eyes and listen to the silence. I couldn't hear anything. But once I was about to give up, I heard a tune playing. I thought it was just in my head, but it was coming from somewhere else. It wasn't coming from the audience or the speakers, but it was coming from somewhere. Then I recognize the tune. It was familiar. Is started to hum into the mike. Then the words started to flow out.

*I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, 

May you never take one single breath for granted,

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,

I hope you still fill small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance…I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance,

Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',

Lovin' might by a mistake but it's worth makin',

Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,

When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance…I hope you dance. I hope you dance…I hope you dance. 

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along.

Tell me who wants to looks back at these years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still fill small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance…I hope you dance. 

I hope you dance…I hope you dance. I hope you dance…I hope you dance. 

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along.

Tell me who wants to looks back at these years and wonder where those years have gone.)*

As I sung the song, images of my kids were going through my head. I picture the day each one was born and of them growing up. It was like the song was becoming part of my life. When I got to the end of the song, I kept my eyes closed. The sound of waves went through my ears as everyone applauded my performance. They enjoyed it. I opened my eyes and look towards my mom. She had tears in her eyes. She loved the song also. I look out at all the people. Some people were standing up and others just smiles and tears. I said my thank you and headed off the stage.

The rest of the show went on and soon it was time to announce the winner. I was sitting in a chair, with Mel on my lap. We waited for them to announce the winner.

"And the winner, who receives the new power is…"

The audience was silent.

"Piper Halliwell!"

I was shocked. I mean rally shocked. I won. Elisa lost and I won. Leo was hugging me and Mel was jumping up and down, I got up and walked up tot the stage. Everyone was clapping. I couldn't believe that this was happening. 

One of the Elders walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "The power which you are about to receive will help you out on fighting demons. The power you get is the power to…"

"Wait. I want to ask something first. Am I able to trade the power in for something else or give it to someone else?"

"I guess so. What do you have in mind?"

"I want to make Cole good, I mean full out good. I want you to take away his demonic powers and give him good powers."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then it is settled. Cole will become good."

"Thank you."

Hours later, we were back at the manor. Mom went back with grams and everyone else stayed with us.

"So, what's your new power?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't get one."

"But you…"

"Traded it for something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I told the Elders that I didn't want the power, but that I would exchange is for something else."

"For what?"

"I told them to make Cole non demonic. He's not evil an more, Pheebs. He is good, like us. He has the power to help the good."

"You did that for Cole?"

"Not just him, I did for you too."

Phoebe was speechless. She started to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just very happy."

That night, we were all in the Taylor's room getting ready so Taylor can play his song. 

"Before I start, I like to dedicate this song to my mom, Auntie Phoebe, and Auntie Prue," said Taylor.

*If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry

And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye 

Don't look back at this time it's a time of heartbreak and distress

Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Hoo ohh I'll be with you.

If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry

And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why 

Don't look back at this time it's a time of heartbreak and distress

Remember me remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Don't cry I'm with you. 

Don't sigh I'm by your side.

Don't cry I'm with you. 

Don't sigh I'm by your side. 

And though my flesh is gone. Hoo ohh. 

I'll still be with you at all times. 

And though my body's gone. Hoo ohh 

I'll be there to comfort you at all times

Hoo ohh Hoo ohh

If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry

And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye 

Don't look back at this time it's a time of heartbreak and distress

Remember me remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

I don't want you to cry and weep. Hoo ohh 

I want you to go on livin' your life

I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep. Hoo ohh

'Cause in your heart you all have good times

If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry

And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye 

Don't look back at this time it's a time of heartbreak and distress

Remember me remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams

Hoo I'll be with you in your dreams*

And the Turner and Wyatt families lived happily ever and after.

THE END


End file.
